家族
by njuuuu
Summary: Karena keluarga kecilnya itu merupakan kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan seorang Akashi Seijuurou./AkaFuri/chibi!Kagami/Drabbles/Applied warning inside/RnR?
1. Daddy's Promise

**家族**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Implied M-PREG, Out of Character-ness, full of a bundle of fluffy cotton candy, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou kesal. Keningnya menekuk ke bawah dengan kedua alis yang juga ikut menyatu, mengerut, meski mata masih menutup. Suaranya menggeram kecil dari balik selimut yang agak ia tarik paksa sebatas dagu. Rasa kantuknya sudah mendominasi seluruh tubuh, dan Seijuurou juga tidak ada niatan melawan balik. Kasur ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan, Seijuurou tahu itu.

Tapi, tetap saja, Seijuurou _kesal_.

"Nggh," ditarik lagi selimutnya yang sedari tadi terus melorot ke bawah.

Suara cekikikan tertahan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Terserah, Seijuurou tidak peduli. Tolong, jangan ganggu tidurnya yang jarang ini sekali saja.

"Taiga, kasihan ayahmu."

Yang ditegur hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi keinginan jahilnya untuk mengusik tidur pria dengan rambut senada dengannya di bawah. Ia malah semakin bersemangat, agak melompat di atas Seijuurou yang berbaring miring, berulang kali.

"U-ukh," Seijuurou meringis, matanya perlahan membuka, menampilkan manik heterokromatik yang berkilat, hanya untuk memelototi pelaku yang menyakitinya sebelum kembali menyerahkan diri pada alam mimpi.

" _Mou_!" Taiga menggembungkaan pipinya, kesal melihat reaksi sesaat sang ayah. Ia berdiri, masih dengan tubuh Seijuurou di antara kedua kaki mungilnya, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah dengan tekanan yang lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya, "Ayah, bangun! Ayah sudah janji mau bermain basket denganku hari ini. Ayo main basket!"

"Sama papa saja, ayah capek," jawab Seijuurou, menggumam sembari semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk putih di kepalanya.

"Nggak mau! Papa payah, kalah teru― _aaaaaw_!" Taiga melirik pada papanya yang ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia mengelus pipi bundarnya sendiri yang memerah karena dicubit gemas.

"Maaf kalau papa tidak pernah menang," rajuknya sambil memalingkan muka.

Taiga yang melihatnya langsung menjauhkan diri dari Seijuurou dan menghampiri papanya, duduk di atas pangkuan pria berambut coklat itu dan merengkuh kedua pipi yang masih digembungkan dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Alih-alih mengusap seperti apa yang papanya itu diam-diam harapkan, Taiga justru membalaskan dendam dengan balik mencubit pipi di hadapannya. Cengiran lebar masih menghiasi wajah kanak-kanaknya.

"Taigaaaa, sakit!"

"Hehehe, habisnya papa _lucu_."

Dari balik selimut, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Gagal rencananya melanjutkan kisah di alam mimpi, karena kedua sosok yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu kelewat menggemaskan seakan meminta digigit, sampai-sampai ia tidak mau kembali tidur demi melihat pemandangan yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat.

Pemuda berambut merah tertua di ruangan itu membuka matanya, pupil berdilatasi saat cahaya tiba-tiba merasuki retinanya, sebelum bayangan sumber kebahagiaannya ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Di sana, Taiga dan suaminya masih sibuk saling mencubiti pipi satu-sama lain. Seijuurou bisa melihat warna merah yang mulai terjiplak di kulit senada mereka.

Seijuurou beranjak dari posisinya berbaring hingga duduk di atas kasur, mengejutkan mereka yang sudah melepaskan jari-jemari masing-masing. Tangannya bergerak mengacak pelan surai Taiga yang terasa lembut di telapaknya, dibalas dengan tepisan tangan halus tak mau diperlakukan seperti _anak kecil_ , meskipun ia memang secara literali memang begitu, "Mandi dulu sana, sarapan, baru kita main."

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya, Taiga langsung melompat ke bawah kasur dan berlari-lari pelan setelah berteriak senang. Dibuka pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Seijuurou dapat mendengar derap langkah ringan di sepanjang lorong, juga tawa kecil yang bergema.

"Kau kan masih capek."

Suara lembut mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou, ada telapak tangan yang hangat membelai pipinya. Saat Seijuurou menolehkan kepala, ia disambut dengan tatapan khawatir dan ragu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, Kouki," ucapnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati usapan halus ibu jari Kouki di tulang pipinya.

"Dari semalam Taiga sudah semangat menunggumu pulang, bercerita terus tentang bermain basket denganmu."

Seijuurou mengulum senyum simpul, "Aku sudah janji dari sebulan yang lalu."

"Kau sibuk terus," Kouki mencubit gemas hidung Seijuurou.

Memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua pucuk hidung bersentuhan, Seijuurou menimpali, "Maaf, biar aku bayar hari ini."

Kouki membiarkan napas hangat Seijuurou menerpa pipinya yang terasa panas, malah mungkin sudah terlihat lebih merah dibandingkan bekas cubitan Taiga. Saat Seijuurou menempelkan kening keduanya, Kouki agak menggeliat apalagi tahu kalau tangan Seijuurou sudah merayap di pinggangnya. Percuma, ia merengek pun Seijuurou tak akan melepaskan. Senang sekali menggodanya.

 _Anak dan ayah sama saja_ , batin Kouki agak miris mengingat ia yang selalu menjadi korban.

" _Ehem_!" Terkejut, Kouki dan Seijuurou memutar kepala ke sumber suara. Di depan pintu, Taiga sudah berdiri dengan celana selutut dan kaos hitamnya sambil membawa bola basket. Matanya tertutup rapat tapi alisnya menekuk ke bawah, jangan lupa juga rona merah di wajah. "Ka-kalau be-belum selesai, bi-biar aku yang buat sarapan. Tapi jangan _lama-lama_ , aku mau main basket," kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Kouki dan Seijuurou yang belum sempat merespon apa-apa.

"Kikuknya mirip kau, Kouki. _Itu_ anakmu."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, orang yang menurunkan sifat keras kepala dan ngototnya pada anaknya."

"Kulitnya bawaanmu."

"Itu karena sering bermain di luar, wajar. Rambutnya jelas milikmu."

"Tapi aku tetap putih meski panas-panasan."

"Dasar tukang pamer."

"Ah, kau jatuh cinta pada si tukang pamer ini."

"Ha-habisnya―"

"Ayah, papa, _cepetaaan_ ―!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: I'm―not―so sorry! Saya nggak tahan buat bikin family-fluff. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saya jadi kepikiran kalau Taiga itu anak AkaFuri dan Tetsuya itu anak AoKise (sumpah, nggak ada juga yang nanya). Please, lihat Taiga baik-baik (err, jangan dipelototin gitu amat); warna kulit, determinasi, otak polosnya itu turunan Kouki dan keras kepala, bakat basket, warna rambutnya mirip Seijuurou ;u; Terus masalah Tetsuya... umm, rambut masih senada sama Daiki, kulit udah pasti bawaan Ryota, dan kalau sifatnya anggap aja dia under-pressure punya bapak (Daiki) yang males plus begonya bikin elus-elus dada juga emak (Ryota) yang berisik plus nyebelinnya minta ditabok :' *** _ **dikulitin Fujimaki-sensei gegara seenaknya ngatur-ngatur chara**_ *****

 **-nju)**


	2. Words

**家族**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Implied M-PREG, Out of Character-ness, full of a bundle of fluffy cotton candy, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, Taiga, bilang _ayah_."

"Yhaa...yhaahh..."

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Meski anaknya masih belum fasih berbicara, setidaknya ia senang karena namanya hampir disebut sempurna. Di sampingnya, Kouki menundukkan kepala pasrah, seakan mengaku kalah.

"Kalau kata ayah yang pertama ia ucapkan, aku menang, makan malam sebulan penuh harus sup tahu."

Kouki mendengus, bergumam pelan, "Memangnya kau pikir setiap hari kita makan _apa_?" Seijuurou hanya diam tak membalas. Kouki masih keras kepala tak mau suaminya semudah itu membuat Taiga memihak padanya. Mempunyai ide, ia bertepuk tangan pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Taiga yang asik menggigiti boneka harimaunya di tangan, sesekali tertawa gemas sambil memukul-mukul boneka itu ke karpet beludru putih gading tempatnya duduk. "Taiga, lihat sini sayang." Merasa dipanggil, Taiga menoleh mencari asal suara. Ia bersorak senang sambil melonjakkan badannya gembira sebelum merangkak ke arah Kouki, sesekali pekikan gemas meluncur mulus dari bibir mungilnya.

Belum sampai Taiga tiba di pangkuan papanya yang merentangkan tangan, ia tak sengaja melihat ayahnya mengeluarkan mainan bola basket kecil yang jika ditekan mengeluarkan suara. _Mainan baru._ Napas Taiga sontak memburu riang, bercampur penasaran dan suka dengan apa yang dipegang ayahnya. Lengan mungilnya membelok ke arah Seijuurou, berusaha menggapai mainan bola basket yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau curang, Sei," Kouki tak terima. Ia memutar otaknya dan menemukan benda lain yang sering dimainkan Taiga, mainan singa yang jika tuasnya diputar akan berjalan sambil mengaum. Taiga tak bisa menahan godaan benda ini.

Terkekeh, Seijuurou menimpali, "Terserah kalau kau sebut curang, Kouki, tapi bagiku ini adalah sebuah strategi."

Kouki terkapar di atas lantai. Benar-benar kalah. Taiga tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Ia sakit hati. Jamur imajiner mulai tumbuh di tubuhnya, semakin banyak sebanding dengan semakin lamanya pengabaian yang Taiga berikan.

"Akui saja Kouki, aku selalu―"

"Iya, _iya_ , kau selalu menang dan kau selalu benar karena kau absolut tak ada yang berani menghalangi jalanmu dan kau juga mutlak, tidak pernah kalah dan semua tunduk padamu dan tak ada yang boleh menatapmu rendah―padahal jelas-jelas ia lebih tinggi darimu," Kouki berlirih di kalimat terakhir, tapi Seijuurou mendengarnya cukup jelas.

"Sudah Kouki, jangan diteruskan lagi," suara datar Seijuurou justru membuat Kouki menahan senyum geli. "Aku punya firasat kau benar-benar akan menghinaku."

Mengerling jenaka, Kouki mengabaikan perintah Seijuurou, meski detak jantungnya mengkhianati sirat mata ingin menggoda suaminya itu. Heran, darimana ia bisa seberani ini mempermainkan seorang Akashi? "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau akan menghukumku, begitu?"

Seijuurou yang merasa ditantang menarik bibirnya menciptakan sebuah seringaian, "Oh, secara tidak langsung kau menyerahkan diri untuk dihukum, Kouki."

"Akan aku pertimbangkan tergantung apa hukumannya," Kouki semakin berani dengan tatapan Seijuurou.

Hening sejenak, sebelum pemuda berambut magenta itu melanjutkan, "Menurutmu disebut apa hukuman di dalam kamar nanti malam?"

Meski pipinya merona merah, Kouki belum menyerah, "A-aku ti-tidak tahu. Ke-kenapa ti-tidak perlihatkan saja padaku nanti?"

"Ah, Kouki... kau tidak tepat mengatakannya di depan Taiga, _sayang_."

Berbicara tentang Taiga, bayi berpipi gembil itu hanya menatap ayah dan papanya bolak-balik yang masih mengobrol, tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah tersenyum mencurigakan begitu, pasti esok hari papanya lebih mudah lelah saat mengurusnya, membuatnya merengek karena tak bisa bermain selama mungkin dengan Kouki. Tak mau hal itu terjadi, Taiga, entah kerasukan makhluk apa, melempar bola basket yang sudah bercampur air liurnya ke arah _Seijuurou_ , tepat di kening sang ayah.

Hening yang mencekam sampai bola jatuh dengan dramatis ke bawah.

"Baashhh...basshh―khet!" Taiga tertawa gembira sambil mengibaskan tangannya gemas.

"S-Sei! Taiga baru saja mengucapkan kata basket!" Kouki mendekati Taiga dan melesakkan hidungnya pada pipi anaknya itu, menghirup aroma bayi yang menenangkan pikirannya. "Katakan sekali lagi, sayang," pintanya.

"Baaashhhkhet...?"

" _Aaaah_! Taiga, kau pintar!"

Taiga memekik kaget tapi riang saat Kouki menciumi wajahnya berulang kali. Jemari kecilnya mendarat di pelipis Kouki dan meraba-raba di sana, tawanya belum hilang. Ia membiarkan papanya menguburkan kepala di perutnya dan mulai menciumi daerah itu. Taiga terbahak geli.

Di belakang, Seijuurou tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia membiarkan bola basket kecil itu menggelinding entah kemana―mungkin tidak akan ia cari lagi, juga mengabaikan air liur yang jatuh melalui keningnya ke atas karpet. Taiga justru malah memperburuk keadaan― _sekarang_ dan papanya _nanti_.

"Kouki, _itu_ anakmu."

"... umm, iya, Taiga memang anakku?"

 _Cih!_

 _Anak dan papa sama saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Maksudnya sama-sama oblivious alias polossshh :' saya nggak bisa nahan dua makhluk maji tenshi ini uuugggh *peluk cium Taiga***

 **Kinikama Hatake** : Salam kenal juga! Hahaha. Taiga gede nanti merupakan musibah bersifat pribadi buat Akashi. Karena pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia bener-bener direndahin hahaha *tewas disabet gunting* Makasih review-nya!

 **Haruka Nadia** : Iya, seru ya... ngebuli Akashi emang seru : *tewas untuk yang kedua kalinya* Makasih review-nya!

 **Tomo** : Mau gimana lagi, Mo, hati udah habis kesayat tragedi angsty ;u; Makasih review-nya!

 **Renren** : Akhirnya kamu nongol juga! Pindah haluan karena fandom samping sepi hahaha. Makasih review-nya!

 **-nju)**


	3. Baby

**家族**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Implied M-PREG, Out of Character-ness, full of a bundle of fluffy cotton candy, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan keempat kedatangan Taiga di keluarga kecil Akashi, Kouki dan Seijuurou masih panik setiap saat makhluk mungil itu mulai menangis. Di awal-awal, mereka memang dapat bernapas lega karena ada nyonya Furihata, dengan sengaja menginap di sana untuk mengajari Kouki cara mengurus bayi.

Terkadang, Kouki memberanikan diri meski tangannya bergetar, takut-takut menjatuhkan anaknya ke bawah. Dengan berhati-hati, Kouki akan meletakkan kepala bayi kecilnya di tangan kanannya yang melipat, pelan-pelan menggoyangkan Taiga sampai ia tertidur nyenyak.

Tapi biasanya itu akan memerlukan waktu lama.

Kouki tak tahu kenapa. Tiap kali Taiga digendong olehnya, ia sulit berhenti menangis. Meski berbagai lagu sudah Kouki lantunkan, tetap saja air mata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir. Tapi jika Satsuki atau Riko berkunjung ke rumahnya, Taiga akan mudah terlelap kalau mereka yang menenangkan. Bahkan, Mitobe juga pernah berhasil melakukannya. Kouki sekali bertanya, dan mereka hanya menjawab dengan senyuman simpul,

" _Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan khawatir, bayi justru tidak nyaman kalau kau panik_."

Kouki semakin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Justru itu lah masalahnya.

Seijuurou belum pernah menggendong Taiga kecil. Menurutnya, makhluk serapuh itu tak pantas disentuh oleh tangannya. Bisa hancur nanti. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou takut―Kouki yakin itu, walau alasan sesungguhnya, Kouki hanya ingin mencari rekan atas ketidakmampuannya mengurus Taiga.

Jika Taiga menangis dan hanya ada Seijuurou di dekatnya, pemuda bersurai magenta itu akan berlari mencari Kouki meminta bantuan. Pada bulan kelima, Kouki dapat mengatasi masalahnya. Ia menjadi lebih percaya diri merawat Taiga. Pelan-pelan digendongnya sampai Taiga nyenyak kembali. Tanpa Kouki sadari, di belakang Seijuurou teliti mengamati.

Tengah malam di suatu hari, Seijuurou terbangun dengan suara tangisan Taiga, padahal baru dua puluh menit yang lalu ia terlelap karena mengurus tugas yang menumpuk. Diliriknya Kouki di samping ranjang, tertidur pulas dan Seijuurou tak tega mengusiknya. Lagipula, Kouki juga baru tidur tak lama sebelum Seijuurou memasuki kamar, sibuk menenangkan Taiga yang tak berhenti mengamuk.

Berbekal pengetahuan seadanya dan pengalaman nihil namun kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Taiga di samping kamarnya. Dihembuskan napasnya lamat-lamat, ia merasa seperti masuk ke gedung pertunjukan bakat saja.

Taiga di sana, berbaring sambil menggeliat, wajahnya basah karena air mata, dengan pipi bulat yang memerah. Seijuurou memperhatikan sebentar, berpikir― _sekarang apa?_ Ingat-ingat lagi apa yang Kouki biasanya lakukan atau di buku yang ia beli kemarin...

 _Oke_ , Seijuurou tahu. Dengan perlahan, Seijuurou membungkuk ke arah Taiga. Ia menyelipkan telapak tangan kanannya pada bagian leher dan kepala untuk menyangga. Seijuurou tak sadar ia menahan napasnya sepersekian detik barusan. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan ketika sarafnya menyentuh kulit Taiga adalah; lembut, seperti permen kapas. Dengan berhati-hati, Seijuurou menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menopang tubuh bagian belakang Taiga sebelum ia rebahkan kepala bersurai merah itu pada lipatan sikunya.

 _Terus, bagaimana?_ Seijuurou berpikir keras. _Ah_ , kenapa ini lebih memusingkan dibanding bermain _shogi_ tiga ronde berturut-turut?

Tangannya memegang erat Taiga, namun tak sekencang hingga mampu meninggalkan bekas. Seijuurou mengangkat bayi mungilnya untuk didekatkan pada dadanya, membiarkan Taiga mendengar detak jantungnya yang lambat laun kembali konstan.

"Uhnn," seakan mengetahui keberadaan ayahnya, Taiga berhenti menangis. Kelopaknya membuka, memperlihatkan mata bengkak dengan iris senada. Bibir kecilnya menyunggingkan tawa kecil tanpa suara.

Seijuurou tersenyum, melihat anaknya begitu ... damai.

"Taiga," ucapnya, Taiga mengerjapkan matanya pelan-pelan, mencoba mengenali bayangan buram yang jatuh ke retinanya, mempelajari lekuk-lekuk wajah di depannya, berusaha mengingat sosok ayahnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku dan papamu pertama kali bertemu?"

Seijuurou mulai berkeliling ruangan sambil bercerita. "Suatu hari, aku melihatnya di lapangan basket, bermain dengan teman-temannya sambil tertawa. Dia, orang pertama yang aku lihat begitu polos, naif, dan sangat ... _bahagia_. Aku dituduh penguntit hanya karena ingin mengembalikan handuknya yang tertinggal di sana.

"Tiap kali mengajaknya berkenalan, dia sudah kabur duluan. Jujur, itu menyakitkan," tawa geli terbebas dari mulut Seijuurou. Di dekapannya, Taiga menguap. Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Tapi akhirnya mau menerimaku juga, meski sulit dan lama. Tak apa, lagipula perjuangan dan hasilnya sepadan. Kemudian, kami hidup bahagia _selamanya_ ," dikecupnya lembut pelipis bayi yang sudah setengah tidak sadar namun masih berusaha menahan kantuknya untuk mendengar lebih lama suara sang ayah. "Ini rahasia kita berdua saja, mengerti?"

"Uuhn," Taiga meracau tak jelas, tapi Seijuurou simpulkan sebagai pertanda ia paham apa yang baru saja dikatakan.

Sambil berjalan kembali dengan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Taiga, Seijuurou menutup matanya, bergumam lirih, "Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat, _sangat_ menyayanginya."

Dan Taiga tertidur lelap.

Tanpa Seijuurou sadari, Kouki ternyata bersembunyi di balik pintu, wajah memerah dan panas seperti saus tomat yang direbus. Berjingkat, ia kembali ke kamar, berpura-pura tidur agar Seijuurou tak tahu sedari tadi Kouki mendengar dongeng menjelang tidur yang memalukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Saya sampai sekarang ga berani ngegendong bayi, trauma gara2 pernah salah gendong sampai bikin kepalanya keseleo dan takut nggak sengaja dilempar :'I baru bisa ngurus adek pas dia lebih dari satu tahun, minimal lehernya udah kuat, jadi nggak tahu itu cara megang bayinya bener atau enggak, masih trauma mamaaa!**

 **cinta** **,** okesip nanti saya coba bikin momen aokise dan kagakuro (sebenernya saya juga ngebet pengen bikin ini, sayang belum punya ide *ngeraung*). Makasih review-nya!

 **Anne Garbo** **,** emang Kagami mah gemeshyin banget. Mau bayi, mau segede gitu juga emang gemesyin wkwkwk. Huahuahua, Furi gitu loh, singa aja takluk di depan dia. Masa ngegoda 'dikit' doang dia keder wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **URuRuBaek** **,** iya pasti mereka bakal nongol (apalagi si Tetsu, dia hobi banget muncul tiba-tiba kayak hantu). Tunggu ya, saya kudu semedi di tengah gurun sahara dulu, biar dapet ide. Panggil nju aja, saya lebih suka Captain America daripada Thor wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **Nozoki0107** **,** habisnya kapan lagi Akashi dinistain gitu, itung-itung kesempatan dan ngebalesin dendamnya chara kurobas yang dijahatin Akashi wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **rangeralone** **,** arigachuuu~ iya saya mah semangat kok meski sekarang lagi mabok gegara mudik jauh juga wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **-nju)**


End file.
